


EYEjaculate

by press05



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eyeballs, M/M, PWP, bill is a special demon, dipper is older, humanish!bill, just eyeballs and jizz, kinda body horror-ish in a way, nothing too explicit tho, ommetaphobia, this fic is just fucking stupid and gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/press05/pseuds/press05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then when it was quiet and they were alone they would get intimate and ideas were thrown on to the table.</p><p>Like blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EYEjaculate

**Author's Note:**

> So with held back laughter and urgings from my friends I attempted to write this dumb fic. I don't know why I only seem to write really dumb porn for these two but I guess we need experience from some place.

It started out normal enough. Sort of.

When you were seeing a demon things between you couldn’t really be considered normal, would it? They did normal couple stuff anyway. They’d hug and kiss and go on dates. The two of them would have a ball. Then when it was quiet and they were alone they would get intimate and ideas were thrown on to the table. Like blowjobs. That was reasonable enough. Dipper would do it besides the idea seemed to just make Bill giddy. So why not?

Dipper was a bit nervous about it. He had done research and even sought his sister's advice on the matter, humiliating as that was. Dipper didn't like being completely unprepared so he did what he had to do. It all came off obsessive on his part.

Weeks later and Dipper was ready.

"Finally! Here let's get started!" Bill started undoing his pants.

Something was already poking out as he undressed and Dipper couldn't help but hold his breath a little at what he was about to see.

"Huh."

Bill’s dick looked like a normal human penis. Nothing weird or unnatural about. Half of him expected a tentacle or something equally strange to poke out of his boyfriend’s boxers.

Overall it was a nice penis, Dipper supposed.

"What’s wrong, PT?" Dipper looked up at Bill and shrugged.

“Nothing just looking.”

Bill smirked. “Like what you see?”

Snorting Dipper just positioned himself comfortably. “Sure dude.”

The demon looked a bit put out but his expression changed as Dipper took him in his mouth. “O-oh!”

Taking that as a sign as doing something right Dipper tentatively continued working his tongue and mouth around Bill’s skin. He was still unsure of how to really do this but if he took the noises his boyfriend made as anything then he must not have been too bad at it. At least he hoped so because his mouth was starting to get sore.

"Ooohhh Pine Tree…P-Pine Tree where did you learn how to do that?" He reached for the sides of Dipper’s head. "Oh gods this feels so good!"

_Maybe Mabel’s suggestion about practicing with popsicles weren’t such a waste of time after all…_

Bill groaned, his grip on Dipper’s hair tightening a little only to let go of the grip.

It continued like that as Dipper felt himself bob somewhat. Then Bill tensed.

_Oh this is it! Be prepared Dipper!_

Dipper had decided he’d try swallowing.

It seemed like a good idea from when he was reading about blowjobs and what to expect when he attempted it. Some people found it hot and it was no big deal to let your partner-

"OHGODS!"

Dipper’s eyes widened as something pumped into his mouth.

_Okay Dipper just gulp it down and-and what the hell? Why is it so hot? What the hell…what the hell kind of texture what the hell-_

Dipper gagged and gasped, spitting out what was in his mouth. Looking down at his palms made him gag more.

What was on his hands looked right back at him.

_HE SHOT EYEBALLS INTO MY FUCKING MOUTH?!_

"Oh man…that was awesome, Pine Tree!" Dipper started to heave in disgust and disbelief.

Desperately he tried to get the strange eyeball substance off him. The eyes just stared back at him all goey and gross.

"WHAT THE FUCK BILL?!" He coughed and sputtered.

"Hmm?" Bill looked unconcerned as the weird liquid eyeball stuff on Dipper started looking around.

"What?"

"Y-you ejaculate eyeball cum?"

"Um…I guess?"

"Why didn’t you say anything! I was trying to fucking swallow!" Bill laughed, pushing Dipper’s bangs back. “That’s weird why would you want to? You’re a hoot, PT.”

Dipper just turned away and continued to heave in disgust.

_I really should’ve known something weird was going to happen._

 

==

bonus:  

art by [ghost-chicky](http://ghost-chicky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
